


Obvious

by liionne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and yet no one realises, married stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I have a prompt! So, it makes me laugh how painfully obvious Steve and Bucky's feelings are to everyone when they're in that pining, slowburn, does-he-doesn't-he phase. But imagine Steve and Bucky working in a coffee shop together and constantly bickering, nudging and playfully flirting with each other. And all the employees and patrons are so invested in their relationship and just want them to kiss already but no one realizes that Steve and Bucky have been married since they got out of HS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I started a series for these, because why not. Nice to keep them all in one place!
> 
> Again, this has gone unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes!

Natasha watches the two of them from her table in the corner, and makes a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. She smooths a hand down the front of her bright green apron, and glares at the counter.

“I wish they’d just go out with each other already, it’s embarrassing.”

Sam shrugs his shoulders, sipping his coffee. “Leave ‘em to it.” He says. “They’ll get to it eventually.”

The two of them watch as Steve and Bucky dance around each other behind the counter, grinning at each other in that horrible little way they have, nudging each other every so often, leaning in to whisper like everything is an inside joke or a secret aside. It’s sickening. And terribly, terribly obvious. 

Their jokey flirting and little touches never goes unnoticed; their feelings for each other are plainly obvious, written on their faces, and yet, they don’t seem to notice. They live together, they work together, and what from Natasha gathers, they’ve known each other since they were four years old. You’d think that, somewhere along the way, one would’ve wised up and just went ahead and kissed the other, but no. They’re still just as oblivious as they have been for the last twenty years (or there about) of their lives.

Natasha wants to meddle.

When her break is over and she’s sent Sam on his way, she collects a few empty cups and mugs, and brings them back around the counter, ready to put them in the back to be washed. 

“Move your fat ass, Rogers.” Bucky says, shifting past him to get to the blender as Steve stands in front of the fridge, pulling out a slice of cake for whatever customer is waiting.

“You love my ass.” Steve responds, wiggling his eyebrows at Bucky, and Bucky breaks into a fit of laughter, but Natasha can tell by the look on his face that Steve isn’t lying at all.

It’d be sweet, if Natasha wasn’t entirely bored with it.

She watches them for the rest of their shift, and she knows she’s not the only one. When Peggy comes in to grab her lunch (read: filter coffee and cream) she rolls her eyes at the two of them, as they stand with their backs to the rest of the shop, whispering and occasional y giggling, shoving each other.

Matt Murdock can’t even  _see_ , but he still pulls a face in Natasha’s general direction when he hears the two of them playfully flirting as Bucky washes dishes in the back and Steve makes his vanilla latte.

During one shift, Natasha sits and watches them during her break. Pepper crosses her legs under the table, and plays with her cup of tea. “I just wish they’d kiss.” She says, and Natasha nods. She’s not the only one.

It comes to something when  _random people_  make comments. One lady leans close to Natasha almost conspiratorially, over the counter, and she looks at Steve and Bucky and says. “They’re very sweet, aren’t they?” 

Natasha forces a smile, and nods. Sweet? Sure. Annoying? Definitely.

She eventually decides that enough is enough. It’s not very often that Steve and Bucky aren’t on shift together, but when Steve has a job interview over at some comic book place a few blocks over, and has to leave early, Natasha seizes her moment. She waits until closing, when she can properly collar Bucky without making it awkward, and narrows her eyes at him.

“Why don’t you just ask Steve out?” She says, hanging up her apron and grabbing her coat.

Bucky half-turns, and frowns. “What?”

“You.” She reiterates. “Just ask Steve out on a date.” Bucky stares at her for a second, so she continues, “He obviously likes you, and you obviously like him. Just ask him out, what could go wrong?”

“I should ask him out.” Bucky says. He looks like he wants to laugh, and that’s pissing Natasha off a little bit. “I should ask him out?”

“Yes.” She says, deadpan. “Everyone wants you to. Peggy, Pepper, Matt, Sam– random customers. Everyone. Just kiss him.”

Bucky pulls on his jacket (which, she notices with a glare, is actually  _Steve’s_  jacket) and grins. “Seriously?”

“What’s your problem, Barnes?” She asks, folding her arms over her chest. If she has to mash their faces together herself, he thinks, she will.

“I just thought you knew.” He says, shrugging his shoulders. Natasha squints. If he’s about to say that he’s not entirely and totally gay for Steve, she’s going to have to quit her job. She arches an eyebrow at him rather than deign to respond, and so he continues, “We kiss all the time.”

She falters. It’s not very often that Natasha Romanov is shocked. “You do?”

“We do.” He nodded, stepping closer and closer to the door. “We’re married.”

Again, it’s not very often that Natasha Romanov is shocked, but that takes a second to filter - a second in which Bucky finds time to slip out of the coffee shop and begin to head down the street, smirking slightly as he goes. 

She could run after him and yell at him for months and months of misdirection and his being a slippery bastard, but she doesn’t. What she  _does_  do, though, is call Steve. Steve she can yell at.

“Hey, Nat. What’s up?”

“You’re  _married!?”_

His laughing on the other end of the line, and the shaking of Bucky’s shoulders she can see as he walks away, only infuriates her more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, comments and questions are always welcome on [my tumblr](http://achaiion.tumblr.com)


End file.
